


I Trust You (So Don't Let Me Fall)

by omia65



Series: I work with them now [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omia65/pseuds/omia65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker struggles with trusting anyone, especially with the secret that she's an omega who doesn't have normal heats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Parker always swore that she was never going to have another heat with an alpha. It was one of her rules. She wasn’t against sex in general, but heat sex was something else entirely – too big of a chance that something could go wrong, that emotions would cloud her judgement. For a long time she suffered through her heats without anyone, but it was excruciating. Omegas need the touch of another person. Even after Parker had amassed a fortune in stolen goods, she would walk down crowded sidewalks or ride the subway during rush hour, stealing wallets just to feel that tiny bit of comfort when she came into contact with another person. It wasn’t enough, not really, but she was always too wary to let anyone get any closer.

            Things change when she starts working with the others. It takes time for her to feel like she can trust them – of course it does. It takes even more time for her to work up the courage to go to Hardison. Parker’s never asked anyone a favor before. She’s used to doing everything on her own. It feels strange and scary to go to someone else, but Parker doesn’t see any other options. She’s gone through too many heats alone. It’s starting to affect her. She’s been grumpy and more restless than usual. She’s getting worried that it will start affecting her ability to do her job.

            Parker doesn’t have many options. Nate and Eliot are both alphas, meaning that they’re out of the question, and she’s pretty sure that Sophie would let her stay, but Sophie always wants to talk about feelings and emotions, and Parker doesn’t want that. Hardison’s an omega. He’ll understand the need to nest, at least. Even with that decided, when she first feels her heat setting in, she’s still scared. It’s finally the overwhelming urge to nest that has Parker knocking on Hardison’s door late one night.

            “I need help.” Parker tells him. She looks around the room. Hardison’s got a huge leather couch and there’s a blanket that looks promising. She’s not even aware that Hardison has been talking until a hand rests on her shoulder and she jumps. Hardison’s looking at her, and she can’t tell if he’s confused or amused. Maybe both, she decides, before the couch is too perfect to ignore.

            Hardison just watches her as she pulls the throw pillows close to her and wraps herself in a blanket. It’s not a nest, nothing like the one she builds in her warehouse, but it’s a start.

            “Help with what, Parker?” Hardison asks. Parker’s again jarred from her thoughts. Heat always makes her brain a little fuzzy. “You know I’m an omega, right?”

            Parker’s glad that he at least figured out that she’s an omega too. Most people don’t know. It’s because she doesn’t have a scent, or so she’s been told. That’s what they used to say to her growing up. She was a defective omega, and no alpha was going to want her. That’s okay, though, because Parker doesn’t really want an alpha.

            “You’re safe.” Parker tells Hardison. She looks down at her hands, too scared to look him in the face when she continues. “I haven’t spent a heat with anyone for years. I just want to cuddle.”

            Parker looks up in time to see Hardison trying to rearrange his face so he doesn’t look like a fish staring at her. “Did you just say cuddle?” He asks, and then shakes his head before she can answer. “No, wait. You want to spend your heat here? With me?”

            “You’re safe.” Parker says again. “And you give good hugs.”

            That makes Hardison smile. “Okay.” He says.

            “Okay?” Parker asks hopefully. “I can stay?”

            “Yeah.” Hardison says. “Let me get you some more stuff to build your nest.”

            Parkers knows then she’s made the right choice, going to him. He comes back with fluffy comforters and big pillows and soft blankets, and when Parker’s finally got it all arranged how she wants, he crawls inside the nest with her and just leans against a pillow, letting her decide how much contact she wants.

            Parker ends up curling against him, her face safely tucked against his neck, and she already feels better than she has in years. The heat hasn’t fully hit yet, and she thinks she probably owes Hardison a bit more of an explanation, but when she tries he just tells her he gets it. She’s not totally convinced he does, but she decides to trust him. She already feels better than she has in a long time. Parker closes her eyes and tucks herself closer to Hardison and just lets herself drift.

            She wakes up hours later. Hardison’s got his eyes closed, but he’s awake and running his fingers through her hair. Parker smiles at him even though he can’t see it and leans up to press a soft kiss against his throat. He startles, his eyes flying open, and Parker smiles at him again before settling back against his chest.

            It becomes a regular thing after that. Hardison buys Parker even more pillows and blankets for her nest. Each time her heat comes around, her nest is twice the size it was the time before. They spend her heats curled up inside her nest, binge watching Netflix. Parker grows more and more comfortable with Hardison. He’s more than just safe, she thinks. He cares about her in a way that no one ever really has. Parker stops being so scared of letting other people get close. She lets Hardison see the broken pieces of her, only he doesn’t think she’s broken. He never calls her defective for having weird heats. He just holds her close and wraps his arms around her and Parker feels completely safe and happy and like she’s finally figured out what _home_ is supposed to feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

            They’ve been doing this for over a year now, and it’s good, but Parker feels like something is missing. She tells Hardison that in the middle of one of her heats, mumbles it into his chest so quietly that she doesn’t think will hear it. She doesn’t want him to think he isn’t enough, because she has _feelings_ about him. But Hardison does hear. He isn’t mad, or sad, or any of the things Parker thought he might be. He almost seems happy, but maybe Parker is just too out of it to make sense of his emotions.

            Hardison doesn’t say anything though, not until a few weeks later when Eliot’s over to watch some hockey and “cook you two some actual food with vegetables in it”. Eliot’s busy chopping something in the kitchen and Parker’s laying on the couch with her head propped up on Hardison’s lap when Hardison asks her, “Eliot’s safe, right?”

            Parker looks at him like he’s crazy. Of course Eliot is safe. They’ve been a team for a long time now. For a moment she thinks Hardison is worried about Eliot turning on them, but that doesn’t make sense. So she just stares up at Hardison, blinking.

            “Like, you don’t mind having him around, even though he’s an alpha, right?” Hardison clarifies, and _oh_. Parker’s going to have to sit up to have this conversation.

            “I like Eliot.” She says simply, and Hardison does this thing with his eyebrow that looks quizzical when Eliot does it but only makes Hardison look silly. Parker grabs one of his hands and holds onto it, tracing the lines on it careful as she thinks. She’s honestly stopped thinking of Eliot as an alpha. He doesn’t use it as a way to try and control her or Hardison, or anyone, really. He’s used the alpha voice a couple times – majorly pissing off Hardison – but in the end those times were for their safety and not because he was trying to get any sort of control over her. He’s just become Eliot. She tells this to Hardison.

            “Have you ever thought, you know,” Hardison waves his hand in the air in a not-so-helpful way, “asking him?”

            Parker freezes. “No.” She hisses. A thought occurs to her, and she feels her heart drop in a way it hasn’t in years. “Do you not want me around during my heats?” She asks, feeling small and scared and _defective_.

            Hardison grabs Parker by the shoulder. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. That’s not what I meant at all.” He says. Parker looks at him and feels tears threatening to drop. She blinks furiously. Hardison leans in so that their foreheads are touching and it feels like it’s just the two of them. “I want you, Parker. No matter what. But I want you to be happy. And, um, it’s just, I know from experience that having an alpha around during heats is pretty nice.”

            It takes time for Parker to say anything. She closes her eyes and soaks in the feeling of Hardison’s touch, how he makes her feel safe. She lets her breathing slow until it matches his. Hardison isn’t leaving her. He’s just trying to help her. That’s what they’re supposed to do, right? Partners are supposed to help each other.

            “I’m not saying you have to say anything tonight, or this week, or even this month.” Hardison says. His voice is so low that close as she is, Parker has to stay perfectly still to hear it. “And I haven’t said anything to Eliot. I wouldn’t, Parker. I’m just saying, keep it in mind. Eliot’s not gonna hurt you. And I’ll be right there next to you the whole time.”

            Parker nods, because she’s not sure what the right words are in this situation. Sophie’s relationship advice had never gotten this far. So she stays quiet and reaches down so she can interlock her fingers with Hardison’s. She feels his smile against her face.

            “I think I liked it better when you were pushing Hardison off of buildings.” Eliot says a few minutes later. Parker and Hardison both jump and break away. The alpha is watching the two of them with a smirk. “Come on, it’s time to eat.”

            Parker spends most of the meal watching Eliot. If he notices – and of course he does, there isn’t anything he doesn’t notice – then he must have just chalked it up to Parker being herself. He and Hardison soon start in on one of their many disagreements – apparently waterproof and blood-proof are not the same thing, _Hardison_ , and if you were more careful, _Eliot_ , we wouldn’t need blood-proof gear. They’ve been having a similar conversation for the past week, ever since the last job, so Parker doesn’t really feel bad tuning them out.

            Hardison asked if she ever thought about Eliot. And she hasn’t really, not in that way, until now. It’s almost like she forgot he was an alpha, except that was impossible. But now that Hardison’s mentioned it, Parker can’t stop thinking about Eliot. She knows it’s perfectly normal for two omegas to be with an alpha. Deep down, there’s this very instinctual part of her that says Eliot’s perfect, and Parker wants to fight and bury that thought like she has in the past. But this time, she doesn’t. She watches Eliot, and she realizes he’s got that look of contentment in his eyes that he gets when he’s sure the team is safe and accounted for. Alphas have always seemed loud and uncaring and scary and demanding to Parker. It’s what her experience was before the team. But Eliot is none of those things – well, Parker thinks, other people think he’s scary, and she supposes he is, but he isn’t to her. Eliot’s protective and loyal and occasionally a bit of a mother hen. Parker thinks maybe she could get used to the idea of getting close to that kind of alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'm not sure about Parker's voice in this, but I really wanted one from her perspective. I'm writing this 'verse entirely out of order as ideas come to me, and I'm still building this world, so if you have suggestions/things you want to see, leave a comment!


End file.
